Advancements in scanning and processing technology have made it possible to generate accurate 3D objects and 3D models of complex environments. However, such processes typically are very time consuming and require large amounts of data processing capability. This presents an issue for objects and environments where scan availability is of a very short duration, such as scanning a ship-board environment. A need exists for a system and method that allows for the rapid scanning of complex environments and for generation of associated 3D objects, 3D models, and documentation.